Estarás en mis memorias
by Alyh555
Summary: !Este es solo un one-shot de JeremyxMike espero que les guste¡. (Los personajes ni el juego son de mi propiedad ni me pertenece.)


Estarás en mis memorias.

(HOLIS A TODOS :3 , LES TRAIGO UN ONE-SHOT DE FNAF… TALVEZ HAGA UNA HISTORIA SOBRE ESO NO LO SE :P YA VEREMOS QUE PASARA DEPUES….. AUN ASI DISFRUTENLO! :D) 

DECLAIMER: LOS ANIMATRONICOS Y LOS GUARDIAS NO SON MIOS SON DE SCOTT,SOLO LOS OC'S ME PERTENECEN

Ahí estaba, mirando desde la ventana del hospital lo que alguna vez fue aquel lugar que hacia reír y alegrar a los niños, pero también el mismo lugar donde sucedió la tragedia…. Y todo eso nada menos que en su primer empleo como guardia de aquella pizzería maldita.

Podría recordar cada noche como si fuese ayer, intentando escapar de aquellos animatronicos que querían acabar con su vida, a pesar de todo vivió pero para el simplemente no había valido la pena.

Solo esa vez, si él hubiera estado ahí para poder protegerlos nada de eso hubiese pasado, aquella gran tragedia que marco su vida….

Era cualquier día normal, si es que lo podríamos llamar normal…. Ahí estaba un castaño jugando videojuegos… yo estaba impaciente, sólo mira a cada instante el reloj, algo dentro de mi interior me decía que las cosas no terminarían bien. El castaño noto mi preocupación y simplemente me voltio a dar dándome su tonta sonrisa que siempre me anima.

-Hey hombre todo saldrá bien, siempre logras evadirlos, ¿porque tan nervioso ahora?- me pregunto el castaño sin despegar sus ojos del videojuego. Suspire y lleve mi mano a la cabeza. – Sabes… hoy tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ir al trabajo… creo que talvez no iré hoy- Rápidamente aquel castaño me miro como él hubiese hablado el mismo diablo.

-No estarás hablando enserio, ¿Verdad Mike?- Jeremy aquel castaño, mi mejor amigo que también logro sobrevivir a esos monstros me miro demasiado sorprendido… era muy raro que faltase al trabajo, la vez que faltaba era porque siempre andaba enfermo por lo que eso pasaba casi nunca.

-Mira sé que el se moleste por que no fui, pero hoy siento que algo malo sucederá Jeremy…no creo que sea buena idea que vaya- El aquel viejo despiadado y loco por haber construido esos estúpidos mata guardias no tenía corazón y con el sueldo miserable que nos daba no valía la pena, pero éramos los únicos que salíamos vivos de ahí por lo cual no era una opción quedarse ahí.

-Si tu no quieres ir, supongo que iré a cubrir tu turno- Respondió el castaño por fin dejando de lado su videojuego y levantándose a ponerse el uniforme. Lo seguí rápidamente y le tome del brazo. -¿Acaso estás loco?, te acabo de decir que no quiero ir porque tengo un mal presentimiento que algo nos pase-

-No dejare que el te descuente más de nuestro miserable sueldo que tengamos, iré en tu lugar, aparte si alguien no cuida a esos monstros sucederá un gran desastre y ni creas que lo pagaremos ambos.- Me dijo en tono burlón el castaño, le di una mirara seria al castaño este no era el momento de bromear. –No iras- le respondí fríamente. Vi cómo se estremeció el castaño nunca lo vi tan asustado y confundido. –Mike esta en mi vida y me vale verg* lo que yo quiera hacer por ella!- El castaño azoto fuertemente la puerta y se fue.

Me senté en mi sofá molesto, suspire fuertemente… mire el reloj… ¿acaso si debí acompañarlo?, andaba tan molesto con él por ser un idiota, yo quería cuidarlo pero simplemente me ignoro, ahora el responda a lo que le suceda, simplemente cerré mis ojos y me quede dormido.

Paso un tiempo después ya abrí mis ojos, mire el reloj 2:30…. Rápidamente llame a Jeremy para saber si estaba bien, sonó el timbre se escuchó un hola, hable rápidamente. –Hombre Jeremy, ¡¿te encuentras bien?!- pero para mí desgracia era la contestadora, colgué preocupado, ¡¿Por qué rayos lo tuve que haber dejado solo?!- Rápidamente me puse mi uniforme y conducía como coloco a la pizzería. Entre corriendo hasta la oficina gritando su nombre. – ¡Jeremy!, ¡Vamos responde tonto! , ¡¿Jeremy?!- Salían lágrimas de mis ojos, solo me imaginaba lo peor, al llegar a la oficina mi corazón se detuvo…- N-no…- había llegado tarde, pude ver como eses monstros metían a mi querido castaño en un traje de animatronico, yo había sido culpable de su muerte, ¡yo era quien debió haber muerto! – ¡Ustedes malditos estúpidos me las pagaran de esta no saldrán esta vez!- Empecé a reír como un psicópata, no me importaba nada en estos momento, al único que quería y que tenia se había todo, aquel quien había tratado de proteger había muerto…

Había perdido la cordura aunque ya no la necesitaba más, ellos venían por mí. –No dejare que toquen a mi Jeremy hijos de puta…- De mis bolsillos saque un cuchillo, uno de ellos se alanzo sobre mi… Pude escuchar gritos de desesperación, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro… Ya no podía regresar, mate a todos… sin piedad seguí hiriéndolos mientras reía psicópata mente y tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. –!Yeeeeeey! – Deje el cuchillo en el suelo y quede inconsciente.

Abrí mis ojos, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Qué fue lo que había hecho?... Jeremy, era lo único que inunda mis pensamientos, intente pararme para buscarlo pero mire a mí alrededor, estaba atado en un cama de hospital. Intente zafarme pero no funciono. –!Jeremy!- Lo llamaba con fuerzas. -¡Jeremy! ¡Jeremy regresa!- Los enfermeros vieron rápido a mi habitación sedándome.

Al final de cuentas no pude protegerlo…. Solo espero que estés en un mejor lugar Jeremy… sigo pensando en ti casa día, solo espero a ser desconectado, así podre estar de nuevo contigo una vez mas.


End file.
